


you fill my lungs with sweetness (you fill my head with you)

by kittenhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 5+1, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, First Meetings, First house, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, Mention Of Homophobia, Minor Character Death, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhwa/pseuds/kittenhwa
Summary: Sometimes, in the dappled sunlight filtering in through the trees, Jongho smiles at him in that way he keeps secret just for Mingi, a little gift only he gets to receive, and it takes everything in Mingi not to lean over, supported with one hand on the soft grass, and kiss him.alternatively; snapshots of jonggi's lives together seen through moments when mingi kneels in front of jongho(it's not as lewd as it sounds, except for when it is)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	you fill my lungs with sweetness (you fill my head with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sacrificial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrificial/gifts).



> hello! me again! how fun!
> 
> WARNING! there is a minor character death in this fic. you do not have to read about it, and it doesn't affect the fic if you don't.  
> the section that speaks about that begins with the line "Sometimes, though, things are just hard, with no reprieve." and ends before the paragraph starting with "They jump into preparations for another tour soon after". feel free to skip, and let me know if i should add or modify any tags.
> 
> thank you to x, as always; you are such a gift to me, one i am forever grateful for, and i adore you so thoroughly. thank you to n as well, for your support and love.
> 
> this is for s, to whom i owe so much. than you for existing, thank you for being my best friend, thank you for letting me love you and for loving me too. you are everything, and i will always cherish you.
> 
> title from 'bloom' by the paper kites, although 'peace' by taylor swift is my jonggi song for this fic.
> 
> and with that, enjoy!!

1.

"Hey!"

Mingi's voice carries, just a little louder than he'd intended for it to. He's still getting used to it being this deep, to it holding this much weight when he speaks. It's been a few years since it dropped, but before he was just a guy at school, not an idol-in-training, for whom a deep, interesting voice is an asset.

The guy down the hall stops, turning around to look back at Mingi, and then notices the small object on the floor a few feet between each of them. The guy was walking with Hongjoong, who had also stopped, and is holding onto the straps of his messenger bag tightly. Mingi wonders for a moment where he came from that's made him anxious, but then he gets a good look at the guy in front of him's face, and is struck dumb.

He's beautiful and he's adorable; round cheeks and a little button nose, eyes that had grown wide when he'd seen that he'd dropped something in the hallway and hadn't even noticed. As Mingi continues walking he watches the guy's cheeks go red, the way he keeps his gaze down as he scurries down the hall towards whatever it is that he dropped.

Mingi gets there first, though, and he lowers himself to one knee to pick up what he finds to be a wallet, non-descript but important. It fits easy in his big hand, and then shoes step into his line of sight and draw his gaze up.

"Thank you," the boy says formally, holding both hands out to take the wallet from Mingi, who stands as he hands it over. The guy looks up at him, a few inches smaller, and then his gaze cuts sideways, shy.

"No problem," Mingi makes himself say, even though he's still feeling a little bit like he's drowning. The guy's eyes are a deep warm brown, and his mouth is perfectly shaped, even when pulled into an expression of embarrassment and discomfort. Mingi bows a bit, and cringes at how his voice comes out even lower than usual in his attempt to show that he's not a threat. "I'm Song Mingi, it's nice to meet you."

The boy looks at him again, and bows as well. His wallet is held so tight in his hands, and Mingi just wants to take them into his own and assure him that he's alright.

"I'm Choi Jongho," he says, and his voice is so polite and quiet and warm, the kind of voice that reads you audiobooks when you have trouble sleeping. He bows his head again, quick, and says, "I'm excited to be working with you."

Mingi's words stay caught in his throat, but he manages to nod as well, and then Jongho is turning and scuttling back to Hongjoong's side like he's a duckling. Hongjoong says a goodbye to Mingi and then they're gone, around the corner and out of sight, and Mingi is still standing there.

 _yunhoyah_ he types out quickly as soon as he gets his phone out of its pocket. _i think i just met an angel_

2.

Trainee life is like stepping onto another planet. Suddenly he's got this singular focus that doesn't resonate with his classmates, but when he gets to the company building and finds his friends there, they all hone in on this goal together.

Jongho is still hard to decipher. He seems to like them all well enough, but he's got himself held at a bit of a distance from them. He doesn't seem to be particularly close with anyone, and he always comes back from his calls to his parents late into their nights of practicing looking tense.

He's so nice, though, and Mingi wants nothing more than to know him, to show him he's allowed to just be when he's with them. He keeps himself to himself with Jongho though, doesn't want to be overbearing or invasive.

Sometimes he scares himself with the things he thinks about; holding Jongho's hand, hugging him close against his chest, pressing a kiss into his hair, his cheek, his mouth. He knows it would be okay with the other guys if he did, but Jongho is the most important piece here, and he's just... confusing. So Mingi makes himself tear his gaze away, makes himself leave Jongho alone more easily than he does with the others.

Then they make it onto Mixnine, which is scary and exciting and overwhelming all at once. Hongjoong and Jongho are the KQ trainees that make it far enough to get decent amount of screentime, and he and Wooyoung are the ones sent home earlier. It sucks, being sent back with his tail between his legs like this, but Wooyoung is a good comfort, and Yunho and Yeosang are happy to have more people to practice with again. Mingi is happy to be back with them too, and the routine is more familiar and a lot more manageable than Mixnine had been. They watch Hongjoong and Jongho work hard, and are very proud of them the whole time.

Sometimes Hongjoong and Jongho will come by the company building for meetings with the suits, and Hongjoong will inevitably end up with Eden in the studio, so Jongho is left to either go home, or stick around and practice with them.

On one of these nights, Mingi is the only one left in the dance studio. Yunho, Yeosang, and Wooyoung went out for dinner with one of their new guys, San, but Mingi had stayed behind to work on this one part of the rap he'd written for their monthly evaluation at the end of the week. He's trying to get the diction right while doing the movements he wants to do, when the door at the back of the room opens, and Jongho peeks his head in.

"Hey," Mingi says, stopping immediately. The song he's been practicing to is just playing from his phone, so it's not too loud, and Jongho watches him for a moment until he slips into the practice room all the way.

"Hi," he says, looking at the floor, hands stuffed into the pocket of his hoodie. He looks kinda small and maybe even a bit sad, so Mingi kneels on the floor to tap at his phone screen until the music turns off. When he looks back up, Jongho has come quite a bit closer, and is standing only a few feet away from him now.

They look at each other for a moment, and Mingi revels in the attention he's being allowed to give Jongho. He smiles, can't help it, and Jongho's eyes go wide for a moment before he blinks.

"You didn't have to stop," Jongho says, the tips of his ears pink as he slants his gaze down and to the side, sheepish. "I just wanted to see who was here."

Mingi nods, and then spreads his arms wide. "Just me."

Jongho nods back, and Mingi sees how his hands move in the pocket of his sweater, nervous.

"Um," he says, and it sounds like he's really having to force himself to say it. "Can I um. Do you mind? If I stay? Just for a bit, I promise I won't be annoying, I'll just sit in the corner and-"

"Please stay," Mingi says, getting to his feet. He hopes he doesn't sound too desperate to stay in Jongho's company, but then again, what has he got to lose. "I'm done anyway, we can just hang out."

Jongho stares at him again, and then he's nodding again. "Okay," he says, but doesn't budge. Mingi swallows hard, mouth dry suddenly, but he's saved from making any mistakes by the way Jongho finally moves, sitting down on the practice room floor. He sits cross-legged, always so polite, and Mingi follows suit quickly. He ends up a bit more sprawled, but Jongho doesn't seem to mind so much when it means he gets to watch Mingi's cracked phone screen as he shows him how to play the mobile fighting game he and Wooyoung have been really into recently.

"And so you use the sword to do that?" Jongho's voice is so sweet, and Mingi lets himself bask in it being directly solely at him for a short moment.

"Yeah, so the sword does this-" he makes the character on the screen slice a box in half, revealing the treasures inside. "And obviously you can fight enemies with it too."

Jongho hums in response, and something about it doesn't come off as placating or like he's just humouring Mingi. It's nice, and Mingi ends up laying on his stomach beside Jongho as he plays, so Jongho can help him spot things he may have missed.

At one point, Jongho goes quiet, and then the next thing he says is that he's tired. Mingi hums, unsure of how to respond since he's battling a minor boss at that moment, but Jongho continues on his own. He doesn't say a whole lot, but he tells Mingi about the things that have been troubling him, his worries and insecurities. He also tells Mingi about some triumphs, his voice a tiny bit proud, like he's shy to say it but wants to despite that, is too excited not to. It's horribly endearing, and Mingi dies in the game because of how he's staring up at Jongho's face.

"Your game," Jongho prods sweetly, when Mingi stays staring at him even once he's done telling the story. He nudges Mingi with his elbow, and Mingi turns his attention back to the game. He has to redo the fight, and Jongho uses his distraction to say, "I'm nervous about living in the dorms."

Mingi makes a noise of agreement, all he can manage at that moment. He really does sympathize with that; it's been weird living with the other guys, but Jongho hasn't needed to until now since his parents live so close. Mingi's family lives close too, but he'd wanted to make things easier on his dad by not having him drive him into the city all the time.

He wants to say all of that, tell Jongho it's okay to be nervous, reassure him that they'll be here for him, but all that comes out when he wins the fight onscreen is, "You can be my roommate."

There is a long stretch of silence, during which Mingi squeezes his eyes shut, regretting his big mouth immediately. That's not at all what Jongho was saying, and he's spoiled it now, he looks weird and clingy and overbearing and-

"Okay," Jongho says, voice smaller than Mingi has ever heard it be. He hunches his shoulders over, but he can't seem to help the little smile that plays across his face. He's beautiful, and Mingi is hit with another wave of that weird feeling, the one that makes it hard not to reach out and touch. Jongho peeks up at him, meets his gaze. "Yes, please."

Mingi's chest floods with warmth, and he's grinning before he can stop himself.

"Cool," he breathes, still staring at the warmth in Jongho's eyes, the smile that is growing now, pushing his cheeks up cutely. "We'll be roommates."

3.

Living with the guys is infinitely better now that Jongho is there. They're getting more traction and gaining more popularity than they’d ever dreamed of, and it's as terrifying as it is exciting. Jongho is there with him, a steady support through everything, and Mingi thinks he's able to be a support to Jongho too, which is the best thing in the whole world.

He's still confusing, still keeps himself behind doors, but at least Mingi now has windows he can peek through, some big enough that Jongho will even let him crawl through to sit on the inside with him. It's warm there, feels safe, and Mingi wants to spend the rest of his life understanding every part of Jongho.

After they debut, it’s all a flurry of activity, and much of the time there are cameras. It's grueling, a real taste of what this life will be like for their whole careers, but Mingi finds himself loving it more than he finds it daunting. This is what he signed up for, and it's so fun.

Jongho takes to the new things they're doing with a little more resistance- never out of stubbornness or an unwillingness to do what is asked of him, but because he's so terribly afraid of doing things wrong that it makes him freeze up. He's learning, though; they all are, really, and Mingi is very proud of him.

Their tour takes a toll on everyone; it’s tiring, moving so often, and with all the jet lag and new experiences, it gets heavy quickly. Every moment of it is wonderful though, and being able to perform in front of their fans like this is so exciting, makes every bit of it worth it. 

Getting back to Korea is a relief for everyone, despite how fun and exciting touring had been. It's good to be home, and Mingi is really glad for the larger living quarters, is glad they don't have to live out of suitcases anymore.

He's also, selfishly, glad to be home because it means he gets more time alone with Jongho. It'd been tough, in a way, being in all these foreign countries with him, because all Mingi could think about sometimes was how beautiful Jongho was, is, remains. Rooming with San had been a lot of fun, but Mingi can honestly say that he’s missed Jongho. 

And sometimes, in the dappled sunlight filtering in through the trees, Jongho had smiled at him in that way he kept secret just for Mingi, a little gift only he ever got to receive, and it had taken everything in Mingi not to lean over, supported with one hand on the soft grass, and kiss him. It wasn't just moments like that, though, that made it hard for Mingi to resist; it’s every moment, all of it. Jongho has consumed his mind in the sweetest melody, and Mingi is so in love with him that it hurts sometimes.

So yes, being home is a bit of a blessing. He gets to be near Jongho as much as he wants and best of all he gets to be alone with Jongho, in each other's space, comfortable. Even if nothing else were to come from this infatuation, this part, the reassurance that he's a good part of Jongho's life, is enough.

"Mingiyah," Jongho's voice cuts through Mingi's musings. He's pulled the desk chair from the other side of the room to sit beside Mingi's lower bunk bed, and is watching him with a steady expression. Mingi's been drifting a little, not to sleep, but into his own mind, but now he cocks his head to the side to show he's listening, staring up at Jongho.

"What's up?" he asks, and is always glad that his acting is at least this good, that he doesn't sound as undone at the mere sight of Jongho all soft, about to get into bed, as he feels.

"I'm not..." Jongho lets his voice drift, quiet and almost scared and it's so unlike him that Mingi sits up with how alarming it is. "I'm not feeling so good."

Mingi moves then, getting off the bed to kneel in front of Jongho, his eyes tracking all over Jongho's face. He doesn't know a ton about taking care of people when they're sick, but he can make tea and make sure Jongho sleeps a lot and maybe he can text his mom to see if he can pick up some soup and-

"It's okay, I'm not sick," Jongho assures him, like he knows exactly where Mingi's mind has jumped. Mingi lets himself relax a little bit, and Jongho watches him, unblinking, for a moment, before he speaks again. "I'm feeling... Sad."

He's sure the sound of his heart cracking will wake everyone in a two kilometer radius.

"Jongho," he says, reaching up even though he knows Jongho will most likely recoil. He doesn't though, to Mingi's surprise. He shifts closer to Mingi, extends his hand and places it gently into Mingi's.

"I just need some time," he says, and his voice is quiet, but he doesn't sound small or scared anymore. His fingers play up Mingi's palm towards his wrist, and Mingi resists the urge to shiver. "I'll be okay, I just need..."

His voice tapers off again, and it hurts Mingi's heart to know that Jongho is struggling. He's so beyond thrilled that Jongho is opening the door for him, letting him inside right now.

"Anything you need," Mingi promises, and when he's sure Jongho won't jerk away, he curls his fingers around Jongho's hand. They're still looking at each other, and the air feels charged with something the longer they stare.

"Can you hold me?" Jongho asks finally, and it catches Mingi off guard in the best way possible. His fingers tighten around Jongho's hand for a second, and both of their gazes flick down to look at where they're touching. Mingi drags his gaze back up to how their hands look intertwined like this, and Jongho does too a few moments later.

"I would really like that," Mingi says, overly honest, moving to sit back down on the edge of his bed again. He only has to worry that he's misspoken for a short while before Jongho is standing from the chair, stepping in even closer. Mingi wonders if he's looking to be hugged, doesn't want to let his imagination get ahead of itself, but Jongho answers the unasked question by putting one knee on the mattress by Mingi's hip. Mingi doesn't want to let go of Jongho's hand but he has to, scoots back on the bed to lay down, and holds up the corner of the comforter in invitation. Jongho slips in under the covers, and Mingi is so warm so quick with his body close like this. He lifts his arm, hovers it over Jongho's body and pauses like that.

"Is this..." Mingi trails off, worried that by saying the words, what he wants so badly to do will be taken from him. Jongho stares up at him, having slid down the bed a bit more, and his eyes are wide and so dark. He's tucked in against Mingi's neck, his nose almost brushing Mingi's skin. He nods once, never breaking eye contact, and Mingi lets his arm come to rest over Jongho's body.

Mingi has to close his eyes, because having Jongho this close, in his arms, in his bed, is driving him mad. He feels like he could die like this and not regret a thing, feels like he could live forever on just this moment of closeness.

Jongho's breathing is warm against his throat, and Mingi doesn't find himself to be particularly bothered by the feeling of it. His thumb rubs absently over Jongho's back, and he lets his eyes drift shut as he floats in the moment.

"Mingi," Jongho whispers after a few minutes of silence, and Mingi hums, not opening his eyes. He's letting himself believe he has this for a moment, letting himself bask in the dream that having Jongho this close conjures up. Jongho shifts against him, and then one of his hands is sneaking out from under the covers.

Two fingers touch to Mingi's jaw, and it startles Mingi just a bit. Jongho's fingers are sturdy from years playing piano and guitar, but they're so soft against Mingi's skin.

"Can you look at me?" he asks, and Mingi does, pulling his body away from Jongho's a bit to look him in the eyes. He's sure he must look silly, but Jongho just looks at him the way he always, always does, and then he's angling his chin up.

When their lips touch, nothing crazy happens. There is no marching band that bursts through the door with noise and happiness, no fireworks go off in Seoul's night sky. It is just a quick press of mouths, and then it is gone.

Silence settles around them, and when Mingi opens his eyes, he sees Jongho's are closed. He got that face he makes when he's about to draw back into his safe space surrounded by his walls, but Mingi cannot let that happen, needs this more desperately than he needs anything. So he ducks down and presses their lips together again.

This kiss is longer and clumsier, but Jongho's fingers on his neck have turned into the warm weight of his whole hand, sliding around to the back of Mingi's neck to hold him still, keep him close. Mingi lets himself pull Jongho in closer, and he revels in the contact, in the feeling of Jongho's body held against his own. It's so much, overwhelming in all the best ways, and Mingi’s stomach flips when Jongho makes a little tiny noise into his mouth. 

The wave of want is what makes Mingi pull back. He stays close, wants Jongho to know that he’s not upset or regretting any second of this, but he’s worried he’ll get too carried away if they continue. He wants to cherish Jongho and do it the way he thinks is right, so he makes himself breathe, makes himself dial it back a bit. 

The silence that falls between them is still comfortable, but the charged feeling in the room has left, broken by the kiss, by this culmination of years together, years of waiting. 

Mingi opens his mouth to say something to this end, something about how much he likes Jongho, how long he’s liked him for. What he says, though, is, “I really like holding you.”

Jongho’s little laugh is breathy, exhaled against Mingi’s neck where he’s tucked his face again. Mingi scrambles for a second, before speaking again. 

“I like you,” he says, and Jongho’s chest expands quickly with his sharp inhale. “A lot. For a while.”

Jongho is quiet for a very long time. Mingi tries not to let his mind run away from him and sabotage him, wants to let Jongho process the confession. He knows it’s scary, and that he’s had longer to come to terms with it, but he also knows Jongho doesn’t do things recklessly, isn’t foolish. He wouldn’t have done all of this, carefully calculated as it was, if he didn’t mean it. 

“I like you too,” Jongho says finally. His voice is warm and steady, and every part of Mingi sings at the words, even as they poke gentle fun at him. “A lot. For a while.”

“Yah,” Mingi scolds playfully, curling his fingers to scratch gently over Jongho’s back, the motion further softened by the comforter between them. It makes Jongho laugh as he ducks his head against Mingi’s neck. 

They settle into stillness again, and then Jongho is nuzzling in under the covers, pushing himself up against Mingi’s body like he intends to stay the night, stay longer. 

“I really like when you hold me,” he says, a smile in the words, and Mingi soars. 

4.

It’s a rush, seeing Jongho like this. 

Mingi’s been watching him, every one of his gazes returned with equal weight, equal heat. It’s heady and exciting and Mingi is trying to keep things professional since they’re still working, still on set for their music video. He also knows, though, that Jongho has stayed behind to wait for Mingi, who is the last one to finish filming, and he knows what it means. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go home?” their manager asks Jongho again, and Jongho forces his eyes away from Mingi long enough to answer him. 

“I’m going to wait, thank you,” he says, always so polite. It makes Mingi’s skin buzz pleasantly, and then the director and cameramen call out to him for another run through of the shot. Shifting his focus, he shakes his shoulders out, rolls his head on his neck, and stares down the camera as the track plays and the camera moves around him. 

The eyes on him as they film these sorts of things have always fuelled him, made him perform better. He nails all of the parts they need from him, Jongho’s gaze simmering under his skin and lighting him up from inside. 

“You did well, Mingi,” the director praises once he’s called the shoot a wrap. Mingi bows and thanks him for his hard work, smiling as other members of the crew thank him and he returns the words in kind. It’s part of the job, and he really doesn’t mind the small talk, but right now he’s feeling a little bit distracted.

He tracks his gaze around the room, and through the bustle of people, spots Jongho slipping out one of the side doors. He makes his way over there quickly, dodging longer conversations with quick smiles, and makes it out the same door Jongho had disappeared through. 

It’s dark in the hallway, barely lit, clearly not a space that’s used very much, but it’s still really public, so it shocks Mingi when Jongho reaches out in the dim light and pulls him in close. Their mouths lock together, familiar and safe and comfortable, but right now there’s an edge there too, one that gives away just how desperate they’ve both been. 

“Mingi,” Jongho gasps against his mouth, and Mingi squeezes Jongho’s hips tight. The sound Jongho makes is strained; he’s never particularly loud when they do this, but he does tend to make lots of small noises. They can both hear the people on the other side of the wall, though, through an unlocked door a few feet away, so Mingi pulls away when Jongho makes another little sound, hushing him gently. 

He’s the hyung here, but he doesn’t feel any more in control or older or more responsible right now, not with Jongho writhing between him and the wall, still in his outfit from the music video, the makeup around his eyes making them seem even bigger than usual.

“Want you here,” Mingi says, and he knows it’s foolish, reckless, stupid. He knows it’s unprofessional, but he’ll make it quick, and then Jongho can get him back whenever, he doesn’t care, it doesn’t matter. He just wants, and Jongho wants too. 

“Please,” Jongho begs into his mouth, his fingers tightening in the hair at the back of Mingi’s neck. 

Mingi stays close for another long moment, loves kissing Jongho far too much to stop right now, but then Jongho’s noises start getting needier, more frequent. Keeping his hands on Jongho’s body as he slides down to one knee, Mingi switches his focus to getting Jongho off as quickly as he can. His fingers span over the width of Jongho’s thighs, and Jongho twitches in his grasp as he moves one hand up to undo Jongho’s belt. 

“Quick,” Jongho whispers, one hand sinking into Mingi’s styled hair, uncaring at this point. “Need you.”

“I know,” Mingi murmurs back as he draws Jongho’s cock out of his pants. He’s hard, cock heavy and warm in Mingi’s fingers when he wraps a hand around him. Jongho’s answering noise is thin, and his gasp is sharp when Mingi slips his mouth over the head of his cock. The hand in his hair tightens more and more the farther he sinks down on his dick, and it’s perfect, fills Mingi’s mouth just right. He gags a little, makes himself look up at Jongho through the tears that spring to his eyes, finds Jongho staring down at him. His lips are parted, eyes wide like he can’t believe they’re doing this. 

Behind the wall the people are still moving, talking, breaking down the set. Mingi shivers and redoubles his efforts, working Jongho’s cock with his hand as he sucks. 

“Mingi, I’m-” Jongho’s voice is so lovely, always, every moment of every day, but Mingi has to admit that he has a preference for how it gets when he’s about to come. He sounds broken down, stripped raw, and it’s stunning. Mingi closes his eyes, pushes his throat down over Jongho’s dick, and sucks. He hums as Jongho’s other hand snaps out and grabs onto Mingi’s shoulder, squeezing hard as his orgasm hits. Mingi swallows everything he’s given, happy on his knees in front of Jongho as they both steady their breathing. 

“Up,” Jongho demands, and he’s got a pout in his voice when he says it. He slides his hand out of Mingi’s hair and tries to flatten it again as Mingi tucks him back into his pants, fastens his belt for him. Once Mingi is satisfied with Jongho’s appearance, he stands, his knees protesting only a little bit as he does. He holds his dirty hand way from them when Jongho pulls him in for another kiss, and then decides that he’s gone far enough already, and wipes it off on his jeans, high up where it won’t be immediately noticeable. 

“You look like a mess,” Jongho sounds concerned, fussing with Mingi’s hair and dragging a thumb over his swollen mouth, but Mingi just lifts his clean hand and cups his face. His thumb swipes over Jongho’s cheekbone, and the eye contact they hold is centering. Jongho looks a little distressed when he says, “And you’re still hard.”

“It’s okay,” Mingi assures him, kissing Jongho again, willing his dick to calm down. “I love you so much.” 

Jongho huffs, clearly still a bit agitated, nervous, but he nods when Mingi says it again. 

“I love you too,” he says, and it sounds like a promise. Elation fills Mingi’s chest as it always does when Jongho says the words, and he can’t help but kiss him again, pressing him back against the wall firmly. He ducks his head and kisses at Jongho’s neck, which makes him giggle and gasp, so many sounds to be unlocked, always new and beautiful and exciting. He paws at Mingi’s back as he laughs, and it’s the best feeling in the world. 

“We should go back,” Mingi says finally, once they’ve calmed and are just holding each other, wrapped up in each others’ space, in each others’ warmth. 

“We should,” Jongho agrees, but when Mingi goes to step back so they can slip back into the bustle unnoticed, Jongho’s arms tighten around him. “Just another second.”

“We’ll go straight back to the dorms,” Mingi reminds him, but lets himself be held, lets himself have Jongho close like this. It feels like home, being anywhere with Jongho, so Mingi is always content to settle for a bit and bask. 

It’s not much longer, truly just a few more seconds, but it seems to be what Jongho needs. Smiling up at Mingi, he nods and separates them finally. Mingi wants so badly to walk out hand in hand, and while mostly no one would bat an eye, he’d rather keep this thing they have quiet for now. 

The activity has died down considerably, lots of crew having taken a break to eat or rest before the final part of the breakdown begins. Jongho and Mingi walk side by side, and their manager pops out of nowhere to ask them where they’ve been. 

“We wanted to talk,” Mingi explains, and Jongho nods. Their manager eyes them suspiciously. 

“Is everything okay? Are you guys upset?” he asks, and Jongho’s laugh is clear and beautiful, makes Mingi’s stomach flip every time. 

“No, no,” he says, smiling. “We’re good.”

He peeks up at Mingi when their manager turns and starts talking about where he’s parked so they can meet him once they’ve changed. Jongho’s eyes are wide and sweet where they curve as he smiles, cheeks round and happy. Mingi has to resist the urge to grab him and hold him tight and never let him go. 

The backs of their hands brush as they follow their manager, and they link fingers in the van on the way home. Mingi knows this is what wholeness feels like. 

5.

The world moves faster than Mingi can keep track of sometimes.

It's all good things; he's living his dream, he's got a beautiful group of friends, a wonderful family, a promising career, and the most wonderful boyfriend.

It hasn't always been easy, but that's never meant it's been bad. He works himself too hard sometimes, gets in fights with Jongho sometimes, doesn't perform the way he wanted to sometimes. It's all good because it's all growth, though, and he always comes out of it a stronger and better person, friend, partner.

They tell the company’s management teams about their relationship later that year and everyone is happy for them. Their members knew, of course, and they have fun telling their other friends about everything. Some people, important people, unfortunately, are resistant, but Mingi holds Jongho's hand even as his parents tell him he's not to come home any time other than holidays anymore.

Other people, also important, are thrilled. Mingi's family starts calling Jongho their son immediately, and Jongho manages to impress Mingi’s mother with the cooking skills he's somehow picked up over the time spent living with 7 lazy men, as Mingi watches him dreamily from the living room. At one point Jongho drops a spatula and he and Mingi's mother both jump to pick it up, which makes Mingi laugh, heart warm when Jongho sticks his tongue out at him playfully and washes the utensil right away.

Jongho has always been someone Mingi wants to keep around, but as the months turn into years, Mingi realizes that this is something Mingi is going to keep forever. The love he has for Jongho is like nothing he's ever felt, impossible to replicate. He will hold Jongho in his heart forever, and will give all of himself to Jongho for as long as he'll have him, as long as they'll be able to spend their lives together.

"Nothing is certain, Mingi," Jongho tells him sometimes, when Mingi starts getting too idealistic, looks too far ahead. It's not that Jongho doesn't want it too, Mingi knows this, it's just that Jongho is trying to protect them both. Neither of them want to hurt, but Jongho wants to try and keep whatever comes their way manageable.

Sometimes it makes Mingi sad to see Jongho setting up these failsafes, these nets under them, as if the dissolution of their love is something they will never be able to avoid. When he gets sad he tells Jongho as much, and Jongho always responds with the same thing.

"I don't have any plans to lose you," is what he says, hands warm around Mingi's wrists. "I just don't want to make any promises to you that I can't keep."

Mingi understands it, and lets Jongho kiss him, lets him wipe his tears, and then they lay in bed together and talk about their days until they fall asleep.

Usually, though, Mingi is just so thrilled with life that he doesn't think about anything more than that moment and the ones that will follow right after. He is with Jongho and his best friends in the world and they are making their art. Things that are beautiful don't have to be beautiful forever for them to be beautiful, and Mingi revels in it.

Sometimes, though, things are just hard, with no reprieve.

Jongho's mother passes away in the winter, five years after their debut. Jongho is called home to help with the funeral and all the other services, and Mingi cannot go to him until three days later because of schedules. When he arrives at Jongho's family home Jongho is quiet.

Jongho's father has always been stoic, but as they help him set up the hall for the services, he breaks. Jongho holds his father as they cry together, and Mingi lets himself melt into the background until Jongho reaches out for him. Mingi will always be there, arm outstretched and palm up, for Jongho to pull himself close whenever he needs.

Lots of people attend the funeral and it's a beautiful affair. It has Jongho and his father written all over it, muted and steady, and as he sings one of his mother's favourite songs, Mingi watches Jongho with all the love in his being pouring out for him. Jongho makes it through the song by some miracle, and when he slides into the seat next to Mingi again he gropes blindly for Mingi's hand. Mingi lets him squeeze it until he's sure it will bruise (it does), and they make it through the rest of it together.

It's very strange going back to work afterwards. Nothing has changed but everything has, and Jongho needs someone to lean on more than he ever has. Mingi is sure to be that person for him in every way he can.

They jump into preparations for another tour soon after, and it's an excellent distraction. Exhausted and excited, Jongho throws himself into every part of it, so much so that the techs joke about crediting him for some of the ideas and their execution. Mingi is proud of him always, and when Jongho climbs into bed with him at night, warm and damp and sweet smelling from his shower, he holds him together in the moments that are quieter.

The tour doesn't sneak up on them but it does rush towards them faster than Mingi ever thought would be possible; one moment they're readjusting the tape markers on the practice room floors and the next they're boarding their flight to LA.

They've done this enough times before that it isn't unmanageable, but it's always a whirlwind of activity.

Every night is a new city, and every night Mingi gets to kneel in front of Jongho as Jongho sings his heart out during their last encore song. On one knee in front of him, the lights behind Jongho as they lock eyes, Mingi feels more love than he ever imagined would be possible. His smiles are always so big, which Seonghwa loves to tease him about when they watch the fancams on twitter later in the night, and Mingi doesn't know how to tell them that in those moments he feels ballooned up with his adoration, the untainted joy incomparable to anything he's ever experienced. So he laughs along with them, holding Jongho close under his arm, and stores every part of it in his soul.

The fans come to expect the moment, and eventually, as they travel for longer and longer, Jongho gets bolder night by night. A ruffle of Mingi's hair, a hand on Mingi's neck. One night, he holds his hand out for Mingi to take, and links their fingers together, his smile cheeky and bright. 

On the last night of their tour, Jongho takes his hand and pulls Mingi to his feet, holds him close with an arm around his waist as he sings to him lyrics Hongjoong had written about being there for someone through whatever will come their way. Mingi's cheeks burn but he cannot stop smiling all the while.

The fans lose their minds over it for a good week, as they travel back home and settle again. They're given a break, so they visit Jongho's father for an afternoon before driving to Mingi's family home. 

The visit with Jongho’s father goes well. He’s still grieving, of course, as is Jongho, and when Mingi goes out to the car at one point, he comes back to find Jongho and his father sitting beside each other on the couch, holding hands as they talk quietly. Mingi takes the groceries they’d picked up for him on the way over into the kitchen, putting them away slowly until Jongho calls out to him. Mingi looks up and finds Jongho to be smiling at him as he beckons him over. As if tethered, Mingi comes closer, a little bit surprised when Jongho takes his hand and pulls him down to sit with them. They watch a soccer match with Jongho’s father like that, still holding hands and leaned close, and it’s more contact that they’ve ever allowed themselves around Jongho’s family.

In the car on the way to Mingi’s childhood home, Jongho tells him that he and his father had spoken. 

“You’re as much a part of my future as he is,” he says to Mingi, linking their fingers when Mingi reaches out. The smile they share is hopeful, as is Jongho’s tone. “It’s not perfect, but we’re getting somewhere.”

They’re welcomed into Mingi’s family home with the usual fanfare and squished cheeks and comments about how hard they’re working. It's a well-earned rest, being home, and even Jongho lets Mingi's parents fuss over them. He stays cuddled into Mingi's side on the couch as Mingi’s parents bustle around the house together, taking care of them in the little ways that matter most, with food and time alone and endless opportunities to relax. Jongho's kisses always taste sweetest when he's just finished a cup of tea Mingi's father made for him, and he giggles sweetly every time one of his parents asks about when one of them is going to propose.

"We'll get around to it," Mingi whines at his dad, who tends to be particularly insistent, and grins when Jongho nods against his shoulder.

"Don't worry, dad," he says, digging his fingers into Mingi's side where he's ticklish to make him squirm and laugh. "I'm not letting this one go."

Mingi smiles down at him, everything he needs in the world held in the arms, and thinks, _neither am I_.

+1

Mingi asks Yunho to come with him to get the ring.

It's a daunting task even if Mingi mostly knows what he's going to get, so he and Yunho make a day of it on a Monday that Jongho is busy with schedule stuff. 

They drive for a little while to get out of town, go out for lunch, walk around a little bit, and then dip into the little family run shop Mingi had driven them out here for. Mingi really likes the people at the jewelry shop he picked; they’re attentive without being overbearing, and Yunho browses some gaudier rings to suggest to Mingi as a joke.

There's one that had caught Mingi's eye pretty early on, a simple silver band that can be worn with anything, with a thin, shallow indent that runs through the middle of it, all the way around. It's simple but something about the way there are two parts of it that make it a whole makes Mingi keep coming back to it.

He shows Yunho, who agrees that it's perfect, and the decision is made. It's apparently not the most popular of the shop's rings, so they have to size it and promise to send it to Seoul a few days later.

Mingi is giddy as they leave, the sort of nervous excitement that only comes when you've made your mind up about a big decision.

"This is so exciting," he keeps saying as they drive back to Seoul, and Yunho grins at him each time, agreeing. They pick up some fast food as they get back into the city, enough for all of them, and when they get through the front door, Jongho is there on their couch, messing with his phone.

"Hey, babe," Mingi calls, and Jongho looks up right away. His smile feels like coming home, and Mingi is so sure and settled in this decision that all of the nerves he thought he'd feel around Jongho now that the ring has been bought just disappear. He's ready for this, and he knows Jongho is too.

"Let me help you, here," Jongho says as he pushes himself up from the couch. He grabs some of the takeout bags from Mingi just as Wooyoung comes around the corner to dive into the food, Yeosang not far behind. Mingi takes his shoes off and opens his arms when Jongho comes back to him, holding him against his chest. Jongho's voice is a little muffled as he speaks. "Missed you today."

"I missed you too," Mingi tells him, and feels the smile Jongho gives him against his neck. When they pull away, Jongho's hand lingers against his waist, one of the billions of tiny touches Mingi is given, all of which he cherishes. Yunho has fallen into talking with San and Seonghwa as they eat some greasy food, so Mingi follows Jongho to the kitchen.

"Hey," he says, and Jongho hums without turning around. "Wanna go out for dinner on Friday?"

"Sure," Jongho agrees easily, plating his and Mingi's food. "Where to?"

"It's a surprise," Mingi teases, sliding up behind Jongho and kissing the back of his neck, hands on Jongho's cute little waist.

"Mkay," Jongho wiggles a little and Mingi lets him go so he can bring their food to the table. "Just let me know when I should be ready by?"

"Awesome," he follows Jongho to the table, sitting across from Seonghwa, Yunho between him and Jongho as they eat. Mingi makes the dinner reservation later that evening, a private room in a gorgeous restaurant that came recommended to him by a sunbae. He knows what his outfit is going to be, too, and daydreams about what Jongho will choose to wear while they go through their evening routine together.

The next few days go by easily, no longer or faster than usual, and Mingi wonders if he should be more nervous than this. He even asks Hongjoong if it's a bad sign that he's not, who just smiles gently, and tells him that it's the best sign imaginable.

The ring arrives by courier on Thursday morning, and Mingi thinks about keeping it on him until their dinner the next night, but San makes a joke about him not being able to wait until then if it's always in his pocket, so Mingi puts it in the pocket of one of his less used coats, buried at the back of their closet.

Friday he's up early to record his feature for Hongjoong's first solo album, and then his day is full of fittings and photoshoots. Jongho is there for some of it, but Mingi's recently signed on to a brand deal with Balenciaga, which he's thrilled with, so they part ways again for that.

He's got a meeting with the Balenciaga team in the early evening, and he makes sure to focus on the matters at hand as they discuss styling options. He's still jittery, though, bouncing his leg as he listens to them discuss things that he's very much looking forward to, but that are a little more difficult to concentrate on, all things considered.

It ends when it's supposed to, though, and he's driven home by a manager. He rushes up to their apartment and showers quickly, changing into the outfit he'd set aside that morning, all black with a high collared turtleneck that has some mesh panels, a tiny bit of makeup. It's understated but expensive, because he knows Jongho's been getting more adventurous with his clothing recently, and doesn't want to upstage his soon-to-be fiancé.

He pauses then, his jacket halfway pulled over his shoulders, and lets himself sink into the idea.

Fiancé. How exciting.

He grabs his wallet and keys and the ring box, makes sure he smells nice and looks good, and then he slips out of the apartment. The elevator ride down to the parking garage is quick, and he sits in the car, still jittery, until Jongho texts him _5 minutes_. 

Mingi starts the car to warm it up again, having turned it off because he didn't want to be wasteful, and he stares out the side window as he waits for Jongho to come through the door.

When he does, Mingi's breath stutters. He’s wearing a long coat, like Mingi is, but Jongho’s is bright baby blue, and underneath it he's got on a low cut white shirt that tapers down to his little waist. His pants are a little more muted, black and classic, and he's wearing tall combat boots that he’s tucked his pants into. Around his neck are thin string chokers, one of them tied in a bow. He looks like he's just stepped off the runway, and Mingi doesn't even realize he's getting out of the car until he's met with Jongho's bright eyes and smile. He sweeps Jongho into his arms and kisses him, Jongho's hands sweet and gentle where they're pressed against Mingi's chest.

"You look spectacular," Mingi murmurs, Jongho in his grasp as he tracks his gaze over the subtle eye makeup and silver hoop earrings he's got on. His hair is pushed up over his forehead, cheeks rounded with how happy he is.

"You're so handsome," Jongho compliments him back, and he looks like he'd be happy to settle in Mingi's arms and stay, but they have dinner reservations to get to, so he taps a little rhythm on Mingi's chest and says, "Let's go?"

"Yeah," Mingi agrees, still feeling breathless, but he opens the door for Jongho, rounding the front of the car to get into the drivers seat.

The drive to the restaurant is comfortable, as all time with Jongho is. Mingi talks a lot about the Balenciaga campaign, and asks Jongho about how it's been working with different producers for the new OST he's been hired to record. They're still chatting happily as they arrive, and Mingi checks his pockets for the ring box before getting out and handing his keys off to the valet.

They're escorted to their private room at the back of the restaurant by a host, and are briefly greeted by the chef, who knows Wooyoung from years ago. While Jongho is distracted by the conversation, Mingi slides the ring box from his coat pocket to the pocket of his slacks.

"This is so nice, Mingi," Jongho says later, tracing circles into the palm of Mingi's hand after they've ordered their meals. He's looking around at the decor, all warm colours and soft textures, classy in its modernity. He brings his eyes back to Mingi's, and his smile is full of everything Mingi could ever want.

He's never been more sure of anything in his life than he is of Jongho. This is his soulmate, his partner in every sense of the word, the love of his life. He curls his hand around Jongho's fingers, their skin warm against one another, and smiles back at him.

Their meal is beautiful, the wine always perfectly paired, and Jongho's ears are flushed by the time they finish their desserts. The waiters come by to clear the table and bring them tiny cups of tea, and then they're alone. Mingi had mentioned what he was going to be doing after their dinner to the owner when he'd booked the room, so the staff know not to interrupt them. Mingi's heart swells with so much love and promise, and when there's a lull in their conversation, he starts.

"Jongho," he begins, even though he doesn't have much of a speech prepared. Jongho knows his heart. "You are the best thing in my entire life."

Jongho blushes darker, smile a little shy. He squeezes Mingi's fingers in his hand.

"Every day since that first day we met has been filled with joy and love, and I'm so lucky to be able to love you," Mingi continues, trudging through the overwhelm of emotion.

"I'm lucky to be loved by you," Jongho responds, and it's so perfect, feels like a knife through Mingi's chest. "And I hope I'm able to give you all of that back tenfold."

Mingi nods. "You do. I feel it," he says, and then he's standing. He reaches into his pocket as he steps around the side of the little table, and Jongho's eyes follow him as he does it, clearly confused. They go wide when Mingi lowers himself to one knee, though, and then one of his hands is lifting to cover his mouth, the other reaching out to hold on to Mingi in some way. Mingi gives him his hand, always will.

"I want to be with you forever," he says, and manages to get the ring box open surprisingly easily despite it being only with one hand. Jongho gasps from behind his palm, and there are tears in his eyes as he looks at Mingi. "I hope you'll do me the honour of loving you for the rest of our lives."

Jongho is nodding before he's even done the sentence, the grip he's got on Mingi's hand so tight. Mingi's smile feels like it could split his face in two, and he laughs loudly when Jongho slides down off his chair onto his knees in front of him. Jongho throws his arms around Mingi's neck and burrows his face into his shoulder, little tiny sobs muffled into his shirt. Mingi holds him as he cries, and then pulls back a little bit.

"Sooooo," he drawls, thumbing at Jongho's cheeks to wipe away his tears. "I hate to assume, but I thiiiiink that was a yes?"

Jongho laughs wetly, rolling his eyes a bit as he snatches the ring box from Mingi's hand and inspects the ring. Mingi watches him closely, more nervous about his choice of jewelry than he'd been about the question, but his heart skips a beat as the smile grows on Jongho's face. He slips it out of it's velvet home and holds it out to Mingi, who straightens, taking it very seriously as he slides it onto Jongho's ring finger.

"It's perfect," Jongho breathes, admiring it, and then he turns his gaze back to Mingi, leaning in to kiss him. His lips taste salty from his tears, and when he cups Mingi's face gently, Mingi can feel the press of the ring against his jaw. It makes him smile, which breaks their kiss. They knock their foreheads together softly, and then Mingi convinces them to sit back down at the table.

"Now you need one too," Jongho whines as he stares at the ring in it's place on his finger. The staff should be coming in any second now with champagne and flowers as Mingi had arranged, but in that little moment he takes Jongho's left hand in his right one, thumb stroking over the back of his hand as he smiles.

"Don't worry," he says, and Jongho relaxes almost instinctively, expression softening as he smiles back. "We've got time."

++1

Their wedding is a small and private affair. 

Part of Mingi had wanted to make it a national event, but neither of them are really people who would want that, let alone enjoy it. 

They both wear black, and their members are all in attendance. Jongho and Mingi's family members are dotted throughout the small gathering, mixed in among their friends in the crowd. There is no middle aisle because this is about how their lives are to be intermingled forever, and they want to show people that they mean it. 

They'd decided to rent out a rooftop bar in Seoul so it was easy for everyone to attend, and Jongho's smile is radiant. Mingi can hardly keep his eyes off him, although the multitudes of flowers that they'd arranged for catch his attention as well, and he talks the team handling the floral arrangements' ears off as they set up.

It's wonderful, and Mingi is ecstatic all day. Jongho is beautiful always, but Mingi will always remember this moment, standing across from him as one of Jongho's friends from high school has them read their vows against the backdrop of the city skyline. 

It's mostly a non-traditional ceremony, really just an excuse to dress up and get together with everyone they love and eat good food and dance, but they had both agreed that they had wanted this part of it, the formalizing of their promises to each other, to be included. 

It's a perfect late August evening, and the kiss that seals their commitment to each other is too smiley to even be a very good one, and their loved ones all cheer and clap as they hold each other afterwards, tears in their eyes as they bask in these first moments of being married.

The reception is fun, casual and comfortable, and as the sun sets it bathes everything in the most beautiful glow. Jongho sticks close to Mingi, and their first dance is sweet and fun. Hongjoong's boyfriend works in the club scene so their DJ is one of his friends, and once everyone has eaten their fills, the dancing and drinking begins. 

Jongho’s father leaves earlier in the evening, but not without stopping them and hugging them both. His smile is wide and genuine, and Mingi sees a lot of Jongho in it as they say their goodbyes. Mingi thanks him for coming, and he holds Mingi’s hand and tells him he wouldn’t have missed it for the world. Jongho walks him out and comes back to Mingi’s arms with happy tears in his eyes and a kiss for him, and then they’re swept into conversation by San and his date, a tall genderfluid makeup artist that he’d met on set a few months ago. Jongho and Mingi exchange glances as San leans into them heavily, laying the charms on thick, and in turn his date just looks more and more enamoured as the night progresses. 

“I think they’re cute,” Mingi mutters to him when they retreat to the bar for more drinks, and Jongho mumbles something about being upstaged at his own wedding and how hot they both are. Mingi laughs heartily, holding him close as they down their cocktails too quickly before they’re cornered by more of their friends. 

Jongho is clearly exhausted from the day, and so is Mingi, and there's a part of him that wants to leave now, even if it's early into the night, and start the drive down to the resort they'd chosen in Busan. He's only doing this once, though, because no matter what, Jongho is it for him, so he stays, and lets Jongho lean on him a little more heavily as the night deepens. 

Just after 11pm, Jongho looks up at Mingi from the cradle of his arms as they sway more slowly than is called for to some club music with a deep bass, and says, "I'm ready to go."

Mingi dips down and kisses his husband (husband!!!!) and agrees. 

They're sent off in a hired car that already has their suitcases in the trunk, giggly and drunk and sleepy in the backseat. It doesn't take long for Mingi to fall asleep, his and Jongho's heads leaned on each other, and when they wake it's to the lights of the hotel they're booked into for the next few days. The driver helps them unload their stuff, bows to them, and then leaves them. 

The check in process is smooth and everything Mingi had arranged for is set to be delivered the next evening, so he's confused when they get to their suite and there are flowers and champagne and balloons and chocolates. 

Jongho groans, slumping against the wall because he can't flop onto the bed thanks to the pink flower petals everywhere. 

"When I planned this, I thought we wouldn't be this tired," he laments. "Or this drunk."

He sighs deeply when Mingi just laughs and starts collecting the flower petals from the top of the bedspread, all the more dramatic and silly when he's had something to drink. As soon as the bed is clear, they both fall onto it, staring at each other on top of the covers. They're still in their suits.

"We can day drink," Mingi says, nodding his chin to the champagne on one of the tables. "And chocolates are always fun." 

"I can feed you some for breakfast," Jongho muses, lifting his hand to trace two fingers down Mingi's nose, over his lips. Mingi puckers his lips in an exaggerated kiss, and it makes Jongho smile. 

"Let's go to sleep," Mingi suggests, his lips dragging against Jongho's fingers as he speaks. Jongho is staring at his mouth, but he pulls his eyes up, and Mingi gets to watch as his face rounds into a smile. He nods, and they manage to push themselves up from the bed. 

They shower together, and afterwards, in their sweats and damp hair, they go out onto the private balcony. Jongho stands behind Mingi with his chin on Mingi's shoulder as they look over the darkness of the ocean beyond, and Mingi closes his eyes and lets himself bask in the smell of the sea, the feeling of being held by Jongho. These are the first moments of their forever, and the reminder warms him all the way through. 

Lips press to the side of Mingi's neck, gentle. Mingi hums, letting his head fall to the side a little. He's still just drunk enough that it feels especially nice, but he'd sobered up in the shower, and is therefore able to remind himself that they said they were going to sleep.

The warmth slips away from behind him and Mingi moves to follow, ready to head to bed, but when he turns, Jongho is in the doorway back into their room. His eyes are dark, his chest broad and strong, pretty where it tapers down to his small waist. His hair is ruffling in the ocean breeze, and Mingi feels want flare in his gut. 

"I thought you said you were tired," he murmurs into Jongho's mouth as they tumble into bed for the second time. Jongho makes a low noise, scraping his teeth over Mingi's pec, right over his heart. 

"We're married," is Jongho's reply, and the words make Mingi's soul sing. "I want you."

"We're married," Mingi repeats his words, a hand sinking into Jongho's hair as he kisses down Mingi's body. "You have me." 

They take it slow, no part of it frenzied or desperate. Jongho opens him up gently and sweetly and his kisses taste like toothpaste and Mingi gets to have this forever. 

"This is like LA," Jongho mutters at one point, referring to their first time, and it makes Mingi tremble even as he laughs quietly along with Jongho at the memory. It's almost too perfect, the bookending of the before their marriage part of their life together with the most gentle lovemaking possible. 

It's over quickly, because despite the lack of haste, they know each other too well to stave this off for each other, not now. They get off together, panting into each other's mouths, and Jongho cleans them up with one of the towels Mingi had accidentally left on the floor by the foot of the bed, and then they snuggle up under the covers together. 

The next morning they do feed each other chocolates and day drink, as well as swim in one of the pools. Jongho had called ahead to organize a nature walk so he could take pictures and because he knows Mingi loves this kind of stuff. It’s beautiful, and when they get back to the hotel they share another one of the little bottles of champagne before going down to dinner at the hotel’s restaurant. 

It’s well into the evening when they head back up to the room for the night, and when they get in, all the stuff Mingi had planned is set up, just as he asked for. Jongho is sufficiently surprised, and they laugh into a kiss when he points out the things that he’d beaten Mingi to, like the flower petals. 

“These are in the bathtub, though,” Mingi whines, draping himself over Jongho’s back as he picks up a piece of fruit and pops it into his mouth. 

“It’s perfect,” Jongho assures him, turning to kiss him before he starts pulling off his clothes on his way to the bathroom. “Now come soak with me.”

They do soak, and then they have more sex, and then they watch a movie. They have another day here, and then Mingi’s biggest surprise is waiting for them back in Seoul. 

They wake up earlier than the day before, have even more sex, and roll out of bed closer to noon to collect the breakfast they ordered to their room. They booked a suite for a reason, so they make good use of the couches and floor to ceiling windows, humming laughter into each other’s mouths when one of them mentions that they can’t just fuck their whole honeymoon away, and finally manage to stumble out of their room in the early afternoon. They swim and explore the little shops around the hotel and then have dinner delivered to their room after having sex again. Jongho is so feisty and needy and Mingi is more than happy to oblige in any way he’s asked to. 

Also, it’s not like they can do everything normal couples can do when they’re outside. They’re still famous, and still get recognized enough. Their hotel room is their own little slice of quiet and solitude, and Jongho clearly wants them to take full advantage.

Later in the evening there is a knock on the door, and some hotel staff hand off a covered platter on a wheeled cart when Mingi answers it. They have even more treats, but this time it’s from their members, accompanied by a little card from them.

Jongho pokes his messy-haired head up from the tangle of sheets when Mingi brings the cart into the room, crawls to the side of the bed eagerly when Mingi tells him its from the boys. He reads the card, cooing fondly at their well-wishes, and then makes grabby hands for the platter. 

It’s a bunch of candy and chips and other snacks, all of Mingi and Jongho’s favourite junk foods, and they both exclaim in delight when the bags of sweets tumble from their precarious pile, digging into the snacks right away. 

Later, Mingi films a video of Jongho back under the covers and munching on some chips as a drama plays on the tv, and sends it to the groupchat. The others all send them lots of hearts, and Yeosang reminds them to hydrate, which makes Mingi grin. 

“Are you tired, sweetheart?” Jongho asks when Mingi joins him under the covers again, his head on Jongho’s chest. Mingi shrugs, but he must end up falling asleep, because when he opens his eyes again it’s to the pink light of the sunrise shining in through their window. He shifts a little, feels Jongho’s breath against the back of his neck where he’s pressed up against Mingi’s back, his arm heavy where it’s slung over Mingi’s side. 

He slips out from Jongho’s grasp, but trying to be stealthy only gets him so far, and Jongho wakes halfway through Mingi zipping up the first suitcase. 

“Mmn,” he groans, rubbing his eyes, and his smile is cheeky. “Leaving me already?”

It sends a bolt of panic through Mingi, and he shakes his head. 

“No, never,” he promises. It shakes him enough that he has to stand and kiss Jongho, though, who tastes like morning breath and smells like the hotel conditioner. “I wanna get going, though.”

“’Kay,” Jongho sighs sleepily as he sinks back into the pillow, but he doesn’t go back to sleep, just watches Mingi pack their stuff. Mingi keeps having to go over and press kisses all over his face, though, because Jongho is so cute and beautiful in the orangey-pink sunrise. 

Once he’s got the last of the bags ready, he stands at the foot of the bed and grins down at his husband. He’s giddy, and isn’t sure he’ll be able to hide it forever if Jongho keeps staring at him like that. 

“I’m gonna go check us out. Wanna shower and meet me down there?” he asks, and Jongho groans, nodding despite the protest. 

Half an hour later sees them on the driveway of the hotel, Mingi packing the trunk of his car as Jongho approaches. He gets into the driver’s seat and Mingi goes around to the passenger side, and then they’re off. 

Their drives are always fun, they always have been and, Mingi thinks with a flutter in his chest, they always will be. Jongho sings a lot and Mingi gets him to rap. They put on the demos of Hongjoong’s second album and discuss the direction he’s going in this time. The silence that settles eventually is comfortable, and Mingi has to beg Jongho to pull into a rest stop. 

“It’s the best part of it,” he pleads, and Jongho pretends to be offended. 

“I thought spending time with your husband would be the best part,” he gripes, breaking into a grin when Mingi pokes his cheek. “Plus we’re only a little ways outside of Seoul. I’ll make you a big lunch when we get home.”

“But I want a drink,” Mingi whines, even though they’re already pulling into a parking space. 

They make it quick, grabbing something to eat and stuff to drink. When they get back to the car, Mingi hops into the driver’s side, which seems to suit Jongho just fine, content to talk about everything and nothing as he munches on the snacks they got. He feeds Mingi too, knees curled up against his chest as they drive. 

When they get closer to Seoul, though, Jongho starts to get a little bit confused. 

“The dorms are the other way,” he points out after a few unfamiliar turns, and Mingi just nods. 

“I know,” he says, turn to look at Jongho at a red light. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Jongho pouts, not liking to be left out of a secret, but he watches the streets closely as they continue to drive. Mingi takes them around the last turn, down a street in a little residential neighborhood, and pulls the car into an empty spot by the curb. 

“What is this, Mingi?” Jongho asks, all playfulness gone from his voice. Mingi’s stomach flips, nervous, but he gets out of the car and breathes easier when Jongho does as well. 

Mingi steels himself, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a keyring with three keys on it. Jongho looks at it, still puzzled. 

“Your parents,” Mingi starts, watches as Jongho just tilts his head instead of tensing like he would have five years ago. “They wanted to give us this.”

Jongho’s eyes go wide and his mouth drops open. His gaze flits from Mingi’s face to the keys in his hand to the little two-story home behind them. 

“Mingi,” he breathes. It’s midday, sunny out, and Jongho is about to cry. Mingi steps forward and lets Jongho lean into his chest, shaking very slightly. 

“It’s the part of what mom left, isn’t it?” he asks finally, flattening his palm so Mingi can hand him the keys. “The part that was set aside, that wasn’t for dad or me.” When he looks up at Mingi, his eyes are glittery, joy and sadness and so much more caught like stars in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Mingi agrees, and it feels anticlimactic. “Your dad told me about it a little while ago. Our friends and family got stuff to furnish it.”

Jongho is still listening to him, Mingi knows that, but now he’s also tugging Mingi along behind him as he walks up the little stone path to the front door. 

“It doesn’t have everything yet, but it’s a home,” he continues, watching as Jongho fumbles with the keys. “And it’s ours.”

Jongho laughs wetly, like he’s completely overwhelmed, and when he turns the key in the lock, Mingi drops to one knee beside him. Jongho looks down at him, startled, but then Mingi holds his arms out, and Jongho gets the picture. 

“Really?” he asks, incredulous but so full of joy that Mingi can feel it all around them. He nods, and Jongho acquiesces with a little roll of his eyes. 

Mingi hoists him into his arms and they both laugh when he stumbles a bit. Jongho turns the handle, and Mingi holds him against his chest as they step over the threshold. 

Jongho’s arms are still tight around his neck when Mingi places him back on the ground in the entrance to their home, and their kiss is gentle and perfect and whispers promises of forever. 

“Welcome home,” Mingi murmurs, knowing in his soul that home for him will always, always, be Jongho. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading!!!


End file.
